


You Took My World With You

by 13KeithXPidge13



Series: I Can't Stand This Pain [2]
Category: Son of Batman (2014)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne is Nightwing, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: And He still misses him....





	You Took My World With You

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this a series!There is one more story after this!Then the series is done.Don't worry,I won't leave ya'll hanging.  
> :D

Damian walked into his room.Shutting the door and locking it behind him.His back was on the door and he felt tears threaten to fall from his face.It had been almost 3 years since Richard died,why couldn't he get over it?Everyone died eventually,but,why was Richard so hard to let go of?

Damian shook his head and rubbed his eyes furiously.He walked over to his closet in the back of his room and began to strip out of his-DICK'S NightWing suit.He hadn't been NightWing long,maybe over a year at the longest.But,he still felt as though he were a replacement,like Tim was for Jason.It made his heart ache that he was really gone.

It was weird,he cried because of this all,the time.It wasn't just a one month thing,it was almost every NIGHT.He cried all the time.Sometimes even in front of his family.During dinner he would stop and start shaking,then start sobbing into his hands.He couldn't take this pain,it was to much for him.

Also,he would talk to himself....sometimes...it made him feel better.

Damian held his breath as he began to talk into the air."Hi...Richard..."His voice was always shaky when he started."I...I stopped.."He sniffed."I stopped about 6 muggings tonight....are..."He felt a tear fall from his eye."are you proud...?"No answer.That was what made Damian always break down.

No one answered.

Damian felt more and more tears fall down like rainfall."I...God...Dick..?Why did...why did you l-leave me?"No one answered.  
"You just....you left me..."Damian shook his head and rubbed at his eyes once more.No,crying wasn't going to do anything but make it worse.

He had fully stripped out of Dick's suit and went over to get some PJ's. He put them on and began to walk to his bed,but stopped in front of the mirror.God,he looked like Drake.  
Damian's body was fully pale.He had heavy bags under his eyes and bruises everywhere.Mainly because of patrols.

Damian sighed and looked over at his trash can.It was filled with paper.He walked over and picked up one that fell out of the bin.He always wrote to Richard.Letter's Damian will never send,and Dick will never see.

'Dear Richard,

I miss you so much.Please come back to me.I can't stand to be alone anymore.Please Richard,please.  
Please come back to me.

-Damian'

He sighed and frowned at the paper.  
This was the worst he had ever felt in his life.

Never EVER had he felt like this.Never felt THIS sad,THIS depressed.  
It just wasn't fair.

Damian got up and walked back over to his bed,sitting down on the edge.When Richard had died-left,he took bits and pieces of Damian with him.He took his hope,with him.Took his heart,with him.Took his...WORLD...with him..took his life,with him.  
Though his heart was broken it was breaking everyday.That's what it felt like for Damian.

His world was being torn apart at the seems.  
And it couldn't be stopped.

Damian began to sob quietly.

It just wasn't fair.Richard didn't deserve to die.Didn't deserve to be deleted from this world.  
Richard was an amazing person.

'God...Dick...'Damian thought,crying into his hands.'you took my world with you....'

-.-

Tim walked down the manor's hallway.He was going to be going back to his room when he heard crying.He sighed and already knowing who it was.  
Damian.  
The sound was coming straight from his room.

Tim sighed again and walked over to the door.He was about to open it when he stopped at the sound of Damian talking.  
Through the door he could hear,

'You left us!You left Jason!And Tim!And Father!And Alfred!Why did you leave us?!'

Tim frowned.Damian always cried because of Dick..I mean,Tim understood that Damian and Dick had a huge relationship.Haft the time they could never be pulled apart.It was either Dick was with Damian,or Damian was talking with Dick on the phone.

They both a bigger relationship than Tim,Jason and even Bruce.  
Sometimes,Tim thought they were like an old married couple.  
It made Tim smile.

But now,he HATED to see Damian so broken down,depressed.

Tim decided it would be best to leave Damian alone until he heard,  
'I need someone...I need YOU Richard....'

Tim stopped and got an idea.He instantly ran to get Jason and Bruce.

-.-

'Knock Knock'

Damian gasped,looking up at his door as he rubbed at his eyes to get the wetness out of them.He didn't want anyone to know he had been crying."C-come in..."His voice was still shaky.The door to his room opened,Tim,Jason and Bruce walked in.Damian tried to put on a fake smile on his face.

"Yes?What do you need?"But the three men just frowned.  
"We know you've been cryin' kid."Jason stated."We wanna help ya'."Damian frowned,turning around.

"I'm okay..."He replied,but that just made Tim scoff.  
"Your 'Okay'?No,I don't think so.I just heard you sobbing for like,3 minutes!"Damian glared at Tim.  
Tim,realizing what he did,sighed and his features softened.

"Listen...we just...we want to help you."Damian scoffed at Tim's comment.  
"You can't...can't help me..."The three men looked at him with a sad expression as Damian began to sniff and sob.  
Bruce then began to walk over to his son,kneeling down he hugged him.

Damian clung to his father like he was a lifeline.  
"I just....I miss him so much..."He sobbed."I...I need him father..."Bruce nodded.  
"I know,we all do.I'm sorry."

Tim and Jason made their way over to the youngest bat and hugged him from behind,whispering soothing things to him.  
"It's okay Dami...."Jason tired."We all miss lil' Dickie Bird."Damian sobbed harder.

'God Dick...'Bruce thought.'You took Damian's World With You...'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
